User talk:Babyfire
Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Babyfire page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun, and if you have any questions, let me know on my talk page and I'll get back to you. -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 16:32, July 31, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Pictures I can see you're uploading non-Ben 10 pictures, but only putting them on your userpage. Good. But please don't flood the recent uploads with your non-Ben 10 pictures. There is a limit to how many non-Ben 10 pictures can be on your userpage. Roads is watching yooooour . 17:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) As for your ban request, where did he call you dumb? I don't think he would do that, since he's a trusted, good user here. Roads is watching yooooour . 17:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I saw you asked Roads to ban me because I 'called you dumb'. I called Codelyoko dumb. So did Omi. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 17:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :And ''you called the series here dumb. That's what's block-worthy. However, calling something dumb can be taken the wrong way by the user who likes the insulted thing. :Roads is watching yooooour . 17:17, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :thats becuse they called ben 10 in death dumb and i like codelyoko and saying its dumb is like calling the people who like the show dumb two and he called the wiki dumb two ::First of all, Rocketslug would never call the wiki dumb. Second of all, even though you do have a point, and the other users in question are guilty, you are also included among them for also insulting things. Not even I insult things openly. (Except in extreme circumstances, like when the whole wiki agrees on it.) ::Roads is watching yooooour . 18:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I never called the wiki dumb. It was only Rocketslug. And when I said that Code Lyoko was affecting people that WAS A JOKE. DUDE. You never even read my series before that. Ben 10 in Death is dumb, even Codelyoko agrees on that. If someone hates a series, that doesn't mean he hates you. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 18:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC)